An Oath to Keep With a Final Breath
by FictionFangirl16
Summary: Leo made an oath to Calypso to go back to Ogygia and take her wherever she wants to go. He is more determined than ever to find Calypso. Will anything or anyone stand in his way of getting to his love?
1. Chapter 1

**Leo's Pov.**

I lay awake thinking about the promise I made Calypso. _I will come back for you Calypso I swear it on the River Styx_. I had to get to her, I just had to. It wasn't just because I swore on the River Styx, which, I know, terrible things can happen if someone breaks their vow. I didn't care about that. I just wanted to get to my Calypso. I couldn't stand the thought of her on Ogygia alone forever. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep. My first mistake. Demigods do not just have dreams, they have visions. This vision was one that I never thought was possible. I was on Calypso's island.

"Leo!" She screamed at me "Help!"

I couldn't tell where her voice was coming from. I tried to run to her cave, but I was frozen, I couldn't move. I was stuck in place when the girl I had fallen in love with could be slowly slipping away. Then I saw her.

" Leo!" She was chained to a rock while fire was slowly working it's way up her white dress.

" Calypso!" I was surprised I could manage to form words. "Calypso, it's okay I'm here now." I tried to say in a soothing voice to her. I think it was more to calm me down than her.

"Help me Leo, I need you!" Calypso cried. It was too much to bear. With all of my might and love for Calypso, I pushed forward. I was soon running to her. She was still yelling for me, and that was how I knew she was still alive. The faster I ran, the further away she seemed. When I finally got to her, I was relieved I could see her up close. But it was too late.

"No, no, NO!" I screamed putting out the flames. As soon as the fire was out, the chains disappeared. She fell into my arms. All of the burn marks were gone, but it didn't matter. She was still gone. I held my beautiful angel in my arms and sobbed over her body. Suddenly her eyes snapped open and hope filled me.

_Valdez, how nice to see you again._ Said a raspy voice. Gaea. I dropped Calypso, hard.

" What do you want Dirt Face?" I snarled

_Ow! Now is that anyway to talk to your elders?_ Said the voice I knew too well. _I want one thing, and one thing only. For you to come and stay here on Ogygia with this body I am inhabiting at the moment._

"Why?" I spit at her. It was hard to get angry. She was of course, inside Calypso's body.

_You see, I am going to send my sons after Percy Jackson. As you know, fire is my most powerful Titan son's weakness. You couldn't defeat him anyways, but why take my chances? _She smiles and it makes me sick_. I__t also minimizes your seven chosen demigods _

"And what if I don't stay here?" I questioned.

She laughed evilly. _Well then, your precious girl here won't live long enough to see me conquer Olympus._ She laughed again. _Which will be very soon. _

" Don't be so sure of yourself Madam Mud." I shot back. You can always expect me to lighten the mood, even with one of the most powerful Titans in the world in front of me.

_Goodbye, Valdez_. She says with a glare. _Until we meet again_

Calypso gasped and fell again. Just as I was about to catch her I flashed awake. I sat up in my bed so fast I hit my head on the bunk above me. I thought of Camp Half Blood. I was sure I would stay there forever. But look at me now on the Argo II, one of the chosen Demigods. I was wrong bigtime. I still wasn't sure what I was going to do about _staying_ on Ogygia. But I did know one this; I was going there tomorrow to save Calypso. Maybe, just maybe, I can catch her this time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Leo's Pov**

I was hastily finding tools and putting them in my toolbelt when Frank walked in.

" Are you okay Leo? You were acting strange at dinner." Frank asked me concerned.

" I'm fine, it's just…" I wasn't sure if I should tell anyone where I was going or why. I was about to say it was nothing when Frank talked again.

" Look, if it's about Hazel, it's okay man. I know she is amazing and frankly, I think every guy should fall for her. But-" I cut him off before he went to far.

" Frank, I used to like Hazel, but she's yours now. Besides, I found someone else."

Frank's face suddenly lit up. He walked over to me and sat down.

"So," He wiggled his eyebrows at me " Who's the mystery girl?"

I sat there shocked. Frank never struck me as the type of guy that would like to talk about girls. Now that he knew I didn't like Hazel anymore, maybe he wanted to be friends.

" Ummm…I'll tell you when I get back." If I ever come back, I thought.

" Where are you going?"

I stood up and walked out the door. " I'm taking my mystery girl on a date. Catch ya' later man."

I bolted out of my room. Luckily he didn't catch that we are on the Argo II, where could I go? And I couldn't possibly take a girl on a date in the middle of this Giant war. But… Oh well!

I ran down to my workshop and grabbed a remote control that you wouldn't understand if I tried to explain it. I walked over to the railing on the Argo II and looked over the edge. I took a deep breath and pulled a note out of my pocket.

Dear Friends,

If you find this is means that I am already gone. Don't try to follow me, this is something I have to do. You guys have a war to fight. If I don't come back, I want you to know that I did this for your own good and mine too. And Frank, look after Hazel. She is like a sister to me. I know you want to take her on a date so just ask her already.

Sincerely,

Leo

P.S. Festus is programmed to stay on course. He really is the best dragon ever. I'll miss you buddy.

I taped the note to the console in the front of the Argo II. I put two metal circles around my feet and climbed on top of the railing. I turned around looked at Festus and tapped on the railing. I has said I love you in morse code. I heard some creaks and clicks and I knew that Festus had saaid it back. I smiled and on tear slipped out. Then, I jumped.

**Hazel's Pov**

I was walking down the hallway to Leo's room. I broke my watch and I was wondering if he could fix it. I knocked on the door and there was no response. I shrugged and thought that maybe he went to talk to Festus. I walked to the front of the Argo II and saw no one was there. I continued to walk and saw a note taped to the console. I read it and went pale. I ran down the hallways to Percy's room. I burst through the door yelling "Percy!" Then I saw that him and Annabeth were cuddled up together on his couch. Percy was on the verge of tears and Annabeth looked unconscious.

"What happened?" I asked. I knew Percy didn't cry so something must be wrong.

"Um… not now hazel. We'll talk about it later." Percy said. He was as equally pale as I was.

"No Percy!" I snapped. "I need talk to you now." Percy must have just noticed the look on my face and jumped up being careful of Annabeth.

"What is it Hazel?" Percy wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I found this." I said holding out the note. Percy took the note and sat down next to Annabeth. He read the note and Percy had a grim expression on his face.

"We have to find out where he went." I insisted.

" We'll find him." Percy nodded.

"I'm going to go tell the others." I interrupted and left the room. I wondered what happened to Annabeth.

**Percy's Pov**

After Hazel left I turned to Annabeth. She was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. I couldn't stand to know she was hurt. I laid her down on my bed and ran to get the first aid kit. I had to take a medicine class at Camp Half Blood so I knew what to do. I cleaned the wound at the back of her head and applied all sorts of medicine to it. That was all I could to. I sat next to her holding her hand and praying she would wake up.

"I love you Annabeth. Please wake up" I whispered and kissed her cheek. It has been almost an hour since she was on guard duty. Some monsters tried to attack and she fought them off. The last on hit her on the back of the head with a huge club right when she stabbed it with her dagger. I found her and brought her back here. I had to watch the footage on the security cameras to find out what happened. I was too shocked to do anything until Hazel burst into my room.

"I love you." I whispered again.

I must have fallen asleep and I woke to a warm hand slipping from mine. I opened my eyes and Annabeth was awake.

"Annabeth!" I said and kissed her being careful of the wound on her head. She pushed me away and I expected for her to laugh and say something like _not when I just woke up from coma Seaweed brain _or_ Hey Seaweed brain, did you miss me?_ Instead she pushed me away and said.

"Who are you"


	3. Chapter 3

**Leo's Pov.**

I may be crazy, but not crazy enough to jump of of the Argo II with no flying object whatsoever. However I am crazy enough to jump off of the Argo II with a device that I have never tested. I press a series of buttons on my remote. The rings around my feet were supposed to turn into flying shoes. Unfortunately, they didn't.

"Flame On!" I yelled. Nothing happened. Well so much for that technique. I was flailing through the air thinking about when I was going to hit the ground when I hit something, hard. Well I guess I just did, I thought, But I'm still alive. I looked up to see blonde hair blue eyes and a scar. No not Luke. He's dead, remember. It was Jason Grace, son of Zeus.

"Glad I caught you," He smirked."What are you doing anyways?"

"Oh, nothing," I lied, he must not have read the note. "Just wanted to see if you could catch me." I think he believed me and we had a silent trip back to the Argo II. When we got there he said

"Hey we made it just in time for dinner." I was really nervous. I mean, usually when you leave a note, then leave, you actually get somewhere. So I had no idea what I was going tell everyone. When we got the dining hall Piper, Hazel, Frank, and coach hedge were sitting at the table. Hazel saw me and jumped up. Tears streaked her face and she ran towards me. She threw her arms around me saying something about how she thought I tried to kill myself. "Leo, you have a lot of explaining-" Coach Hedge started but was cut off by Percy and Annabeth's bickering.

"I'll explain later. First let's find out what happened with Percy and Annabeth." I say while sitting down.

"Let go of my hand!" Annabeth commanded.

"Sorry, I forgot. "Percy said softly. He looked really tired and sad. I wonder what happened.

"No wonder I called you SeaWeed Brain." She murmured.

Percy gasped and whispered "You remember.

" Annabeth looked him in the eye and said "You told me remember. That was what I called you. I don't even know who you are!" She yelled. "I'm just so frustrated!" Percy tried to hug her but Annabeth pushed him off.

"Percy," Piper demanded "What happened?"

"Annabeth she-" Percy's voice cracked and he whispered "Lost her memory."

**Percy's Pov.**

I sat down and put my head in my hands. This happened to me, and now it happened to her. This time it wasn't because of Hera. It was because I wasn't there to protect her. Annabeth lost her memory because of me. I was interrupted from my thoughts by Annabeth. She had sat next to me. It made me feel a little better, but not by much. I suddenly remembered Leo and his problems. He was sitting at this table even though the note said he was gone.

"Leo! Where have you been? What's going on? Why did you leave?" I bombarded him with questions.

He took a deep breath. "Well… it all starts with Calypso." He went on to explain all about his dream and what Gaea told him. He told us he wasn't sure who he could tell, so he didn't didn't tell anyone. We really have to help him out. Apparently Leo was thinking the same thing about me.

"We need to help Annabeth get her memory back first." Leo stated.

"No!" Annabeth said standing up. If we want this Calypso girl to live, we need to get you to that island." I was disappointed that I couldn't get my Annabeth back sooner, but I realized that I was just being selfish. We needed to save Calypso. Annabeth must have seen the look on my face.

"It's okay," She told me "I will probably get my memory back gradually while we are helping Leo."

"Okay." I agreed. I probably didn't look that sincere because Annabeth stood up and grabbed my hands. I stood up too. "Perseus Andrew Jackson, I love you. Never forget that." She ordered and then kissed me, right on the lips. I was so relieved I kissed her back. With all the passion and loneliness I felt in the short time she was gone.

She pulled back and I whispered in her ear "I love you WiseGirl"

"I love you too SeaWeed Brain. And yes, I remember you, but not much else." She whispered back and kissed me again. I was so happy until I heard someone cough.

"Excuse me? Could we please continue?" Coach Hedge raised an eyebrow. "Or do I have to ground you two again?" I laughed but Annabeth didn't. I guess she didn't remember that. I didn't care though. I was happy she remembered me. I felt like nothing could matter more.


	4. Chapter 3 Re-Written

**A/N: Sorry guys if you are a little confused. This is a re written version of Chapter 3. So pretend like the original Chapter 3 never existed. Hope you enjoy!**

**Leo's Pov.**

I may be crazy, but not crazy enough to jump off of the Argo II with no flying device whatsoever. However, I am crazy enough to jump off of the Argo II with a device that I have never tested. I press a series of buttons on my remote. The rings around my feet were supposed to turn into flying shoes. Unfortunately, they didn't. The rings spun once then flew off of my feet. I guess they were flying shoes, they just didn't feel like staying on my feet.

"Flame On!" I yelled. Nothing happened. Well, so much for that technique. I was flailing through the air thinking about when I was going to hit the ground when I did hit something, hard. _Well I guess I just did hit the ground,_ I thought, But I was still alive. I looked up to see blonde hair blue eyes and a scar. No not Luke. He's dead, remember? It was Jason Grace, son of Zeus.

"Glad I caught you," He smirked."What are you doing anyways?"

"Oh, nothing," I lied, he must not have read the note. "Just wanted to see if you could catch me." I think he believed me. Hey, I'm Leo. I do stupid things all the time.

We had a silent trip back to the Argo II before he said"Hey we made it just in time for dinner." I was really nervous. I mean, usually when you leave a note, then leave, you actually get somewhere. So I had no idea what I was going tell everyone. When we got the dining hall Piper, Hazel, Frank, and Coach Hedge were sitting at the table. Hazel saw me and jumped up. Tears streaked her face and she ran towards me. She threw her arms around me saying something about how she thought I tried to kill myself.

"Leo, you have a lot of explaining to do!" Coach Hedge said.

"I know" I say while sitting in my usual spot next to Piper. "but why aren't Percy and Annabeth here?"

**Percy's Pov.**

I put my head in my hands. This happened to me, and now it happened to her. This time it wasn't because of Hera. It was because I wasn't there to protect her. Annabeth lost her memory because of me. I was interrupted from my thoughts by Annabeth. She had gotten up and was trying to leave the room. She looked a little wobbly. Like the way you look when you have just play pinned the tail on the donkey.

"What are you-" But I was cut off by her crumpling to the floor. I caught her and put her back on the bed. I gripped her hand and tried not to cry. She started mumbling my name and I snapped my head up. She was perfect. Wearing her Camp Half Blood t- shirt and her short shorts. Her hair was in a simple ponytail and I wished I could see those gray eyes I love so much.

"Percy…" She said again.

"I'm here." I assured her "I'm here."

Hours went by and she still wasn't awake. When she finally opened her beautiful, yet starting gray eyes, she looked at me. "How are you feeling?" I asked

She rubbed the back of her head "Like Coach Hedge hit me in the head with his baseball bat." She answered.

I laughed but then realized that she said Coach Hedge. "Wait, you remember him?"

"Duh" She said. That made me wonder.

"Do you remember me?" I asked hopefully. She responded with a kiss. Thank the gods. I really missed this girl.

She pulled away and said "Very much so." I asked her about how she remembered and when. She explained everything. She said she didn't remember a thing until she saw me holding her hand. That's when it all came back to her. I was just relieved that she remembered me.

"You want to go get some dinner?" I asked her.

"Sure, let's go." She grabbed her shoes and we walked out of my room. We walked down the halls of the Argo II. When we got to the Dining Hall, instead of our Demigod friends, there were monsters surrounding the table. At the head of the table, you guessed it, was the monster that made Annabeth lose her memory. I pulled out riptide ready to attack. Annabeth pushed me away and said the words that ripped my heart out before. "Who are you?"

By now I was beyond confused. "What do you mean?"

She said it again, and again, and again. Like she was a broken record.

"Who are you?" She said one final time before everything went black.

I jolted awake. I took a few deep breaths and looked next to me. Annabeth was there sleeping soundly. _It was all a dream, it was all a dream._ I repeated over and over in my mind. Annabeth was fine and so was Leo. LEO! I totally forgot about him. Thank the gods he wasn't gone. I breathed in and out and when my breathing returned to normal, I was going to go to the bathroom to get some water. I got up and froze. There on my dresser was a note. The note. The one that Leo left before he disappeared. Oh my gods. It all came rushing back to me. Annabeth had just found out that her step mom had been seriously injured in a car crash, and she may not remember anything. I was comforting Annabeth and she fell alsleep next to me. That's when Hazel came to my room. She gave me this note. I was afraid that Annabeth would forget like her step mom would, so I must have dreamed about it. I thought it was all a dream. It wasn't. And now I know, that Leo really is gone.


End file.
